Goku's Angel (Part 1)
by DragonsFairy24
Summary: Several years ago, Roshi found a child being held by bandits. He saved the child, but was unable to figure out where she came from. Now, he trains her as his granddaughter. Chisa is smart and strong, and now she is making friends. Only time can tell what these new friends will bring into her life.
1. The Beginning

Episode(s): None

"We've got the kid," said a man to a group of others as they stood near the beach.

"What do we do now?" said another man, holding the kid up by the back of its onesie, making it cry.

"I say we kill it and trick her daddy into giving us all his money," said the first man, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Now," said a voice, "that's not a very nice thing to do."

"Who's there?" said the first man as his group got their weapons ready.

"That would be me," said an old man. He was bald and had a purple shell on his back.

"An old man, how stupid!" said the first man. "Kill him boys! Then we kill the brat!"

"Yeah!" said the men as they attacked.

"How annoying," said the old man as the men attacked. "As much as I don't want to, I know that letting you all live will only but others in harm's way."

"Kill the bastard!" said one of the men.

What none of them were expecting was the old man to be able to fight back. He attacked and killed all of the men in a matter or minutes.

"What!" said the leader as he held the child.

"I would suggest letting the little girl go," said the old man.

"Fuck you!" said the man as he went to stab the crying toddler. The old man reacted quickly and punched the man in the chest, causing his ribs to break and pierce his lungs. The man dropped the child, causing the old man to move quickly to catch the child.

"It's okay little one. Everything is fine now," said the old man to the little girl. The toddler slowly stopped crying and instead grabbed the old man's sunglasses and started to laugh. The old man sighed.

"There is no village anywhere near here, so those men had to be traveling with you for a while. I guess I'll just have to take you with me," said the man as he turned to the setting sun. He noticed something shinning on the child's wrist.

It was a silver bracelet that seemed to be able to adjust in size as a person grew. It also had a name on it.

"Chisa?" said the old man, causing the toddler to laugh. "Well Chisa, let's go home."

The toddler laughed as the man walked up to a turtle and got on its back.

"Who's that Master Roshi?" asked the turtle.

"Her name is Chisa, and she will be living with us from now on," said the old man, Master Roshi. "I think it will be nice to have a student, don't you Turtle?"

"I think it will be great to have a new friend!" said the turtle, named Turtle.

"Then let's go," said Master Roshi as Turtle then went into the water and off to their island home.


	2. Turtle is Back!

Turtle is Back!

Episode(s): 3

"Now Chisa, come here," said Master Roshi to the now 10 year old Chisa.

"What is it grandpa?" asked Chisa as stopped her training. She was wearing an orange gi secured by a black knot-tied obi over her waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung-Fu shoes. She had long black hair that she wore in a ponytail and big black eyes.

"It seems that Turtle is missing. Let's go look for him."

"Alright!" said Chisa as she walked up to him. "But you do realize that he's been missing for over a year right?"

"Yes, but I figured he would of found his way back by now."

"I'm sure he's fine! Probably making new friends," said Chisa happily as she looked out at the ocean and noticed something coming toward the island. "It's Turtle!"

"What?" asked Roshi as he turned to look. "Oh, it is."

"Hello Turtle! We've missed you," said Chisa as she went and hugged the giant turtle.

"I missed you too!" said Turtle, happy to be back home. "I would like to ask a favor of you Master Roshi."

"Oh? What is it?" asked Roshi.

"I met some wonderful people who helped me home. I would really like to give them something as a thank you."

"Alright," said Roshi, getting on Turtle's back. "Chisa, be a dear and go to town and get us some groceries. Take your Flying Nimbus."

"Okay!" said Chisa as she walked into the house and got some Zeni. She made sure she had enough as well as extra just in case. She then walked outside.

"Let's go Nimbus!" she yelled. Roshi and Turtle watched as a light purple cloud came down and stopped in front of the girl. She jumped on and waved at her family.

"Be careful!" yelled Roshi as the girl took off.

"I will! See you guys soon!" she yelled back as she left **. 'How nice of those people to help Turtle get back home. I just knew he was making friends! I wonder if they will want to be my friends too.'**

 _ **~Sometime Later~**_

"That should be everything!" said Chisa as she put all her groceries on Nimbus and got on. "Now to go home!"

She laughed as Nimbus took her home. She made sure that none of her groceries fell as they flew.

"What's that?" she asked as she noticed an object floating on the water toward her. "It's a submarine or a plane?"

She decided to ignore it and fly past it, not noticing that her flying past it gave the three occupants a scare.

"HOW IS THAT GIRL FLYING A CLOUD!" yelled a small blue man freaked out.

"NO IDEA!" yelled his two servants equally freaked out.

 _ **~Back at the Island~**_

"I'm back!" yelled Chisa.

"Hello dear," said Roshi as he went to her and grabbed some of the groceries and walked into the house.

"So what did you give those nice people?" she asked as she brought the rest in.

"Well, I gave the boy my other Flying Nimbus and the girl my necklace," he said with a red, happy face.

"Oh? Well that's awesome! Maybe they will like to be my friends!" Chisa said, excited at the idea of new friends, choosing to ignore her grandfather's crazy ways.

"Maybe, but we won't know unless we see them again, thought I highly doubt it."

"Well I hope so!"

"Let's make lunch, I'm hungry," said Roshi as he went to start making food for the three occupants.

"Okay grandpa!" said Chisa as she got the dishes and cups, a smile on her face, but then she noticed something.

"Grandpa! Why is the house such a mess! I just finished cleaning it this morning!" said the girl with anger. Roshi and Turtle started to sweat with fear. Chisa had a strong killing aroura around her.

"We-well, you see," started Roshi in a nervous voice, "I found these people going through the house looking for my necklace."

"So random people went through the house and you didn't think to keep them here to make them clean up there mess!" said Chisa with a dark glare, causing Roshi to sweat more.

"I-I-I made sure to poke a hole in their ship!" he screamed in hope of being spared.

"Well," said Chisa in a scarily calm voice, "they better hope I never catch them or they are as good as dead."

"Right," said Roshi with a sigh of relief.

"Now, you will clean this up and then we will make dinner," said Chisa with a smile that warned him not to mess with her.

"Ye-Yes ma'am!" he yelled as he went to start cleaning.

 **'It's funny how someone so small can be so scary,'** thought Turtle to himself.

 **'This is what I get for teaching her martial arts,'** thought Roshi with anime tears.


	3. The Ox King on Fire Mountain

The Ox King on Fire Mountain

Episode(s): 7-8

"Hey grandpa!" said Chisa as she saw Roshi come out of the house.

"Yes Chisa," he said with a laugh as he walked toward her.

"I finally mastered it!" she yelled excitedly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Then show me."

"Right!" she yelled as she turned toward the see and put her hands to her side.

 **'Could she have mastered it? It took me 50 years to master mine,'** asked Roshi to himself.

"Ka-me-ha-me," she said as she got ready. "HA!"

A beam of ki shot out of her hands and went toward the ocean, it was big, but not as powerful as it could have been. Roshi and Turtle watched in shock, not able to believe she had done it.

"Good job Chisa! Keep practicing and you will be able to make a bigger blast!" **'It took me fifty years to do that!'**

"Really!" said Chisa with happiness, oblivious to the shock of her two companions. Though, her smile started to die down, something both Roshi and Turtle noticed.

"What's wrong Chisa?" asked Turtle.

"Do you think someone out there misses me?" asked Chisa.

"I'm sure of it! In fact, I think I might know someone who can help!" said Roshi.

"Really? Who?" asked Chisa.

"His name is the Ox King, he was one of my former students. He lives in a castle near a forest. Here," said Roshi as he grabbed something from his pocket, "this is a map to his castle. He should have some resources to help you."

"Okay! I'll go now!" said Chisa as she called her Nimbus. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Do you think that he can really help her?" asked Turtle.

"I hope he can," said Roshi as he watched the girl leave.

 _ **~Sometime Later~**_

"Now where can it be?" asked Chisa out load as she was flying around. "Maybe I should go-"

"Wahhhahahahahah!" cried a voice.

"What was that?" asked Chisa as she flew toward the sound.

Once she got closer, she noticed that it was a girl, a few years older than her. The girl had long black hair and a pink and purple outfit.

"Hay! Are you okay?" asked Chisa as she brought her cloud in front of the older girl.

"I'm lost," said the girl not looking up. Chisa smiled at her.

"It's okay, I can take you home!" said Chisa with happiness. This caused the girl to look up and notice that the person she was talking to was on a cloud.

"Wow! Is that a cloud!" said the girl.

"Yeah! It's my Flying Nimbus!" said Chisa with pride.

"That's so cool! My dad has told me stories of those!' said the girl as she start to pet it.

"Want to get on? We can find your family this way," said Chisa as she gave the girl her left hand. "My name is Chisa, what's yours?"

"My name is Chichi," said the girl, now named Chichi as she took the younger girls hand. Once their hands met, Chichi noticed something on Chisa's wrist.

"Hay! I have a bracelet like that!" said Chichi after Chisa helped her up. She took of her left glove to show a similar bracelet, but with her own name.

"That's so cool!" said Chisa as she looked at it. "This is the only thing I have of my family, it's what my grandpa found me in."

"Really?" said Chichi in sadness.

"Yeah," Chisa said in sadness, but she quickly put her smile back on the face. "But it's okay! Grandpa said that if I go and find one of his former students, the Ox King, he could help me find my family!"

"The Ox King? That's my dad!" yelled Chichi in happiness. "I know he can help!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! If we go to home, I can talk to him for you!" said Chichi in happiness.

"Then let's go!" said Chisa as they flew off in a random direction, both girls laughing.

 _ **~A Few Minutes Later~**_

"Yeah! And then dad fell over!" said Chichi with a laugh. Chisa then started laughing to.

"Hay!" yelled a voice.

The two girls turned to look at the direction the voice was coming from. The saw a boy flying toward them on a cloud. The boy had a purple gi and a tail.

"Hello?" asked Chisa in confusion.

"Are one of you girls Chichi?" asked the boy.

"Yes, that's me, but I don't know who you are," said Chichi as both girls turned to look at the boy.

"My name is Goku! Your papa sent me to find you," said the boy as he looked at the two girl, though he looked confuse.

"Is something wrong Goku?" asked Chisa.

"You both look alike," said Goku as he got closer to them. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, my name is Chisa and my grandpa sent me to see one of his students, the Ox King," said Chisa as she smiled at the boy. "In fact, you've meet my grandpa already! He's the one who gave you your Flying Nimbus!"

"You mean Roshi!" said Goku in excitement. "The Ox King sent me to get a fan from Master Roshi. He needs it to put out the fire that keeps him from getting to his castle."

"Oh? I'm sure that I can go back to him and we can get it," said Chisa as she looked at Goku. He nodded and turned around to face the direction he thought they should go, when he started screaming.

"Ahhhhhahhahahah!" said Goku as Chichi pulled his tail as she moved toward his cloud.

"Are you okay?" asked Chisa.

"Yeah," said Goku as he rubbed his head. "You pulled my tail and I lost all my power, it's the only thing I can't stand."

"Sorry," said Chichi, "I didn't know."

"Well, let's go!" said Chisa.

"Right!" said Goku as the two took off.

As the children flew over the desert, Goku did something that surprised the two girls. He tapped Chichi in the crotch area with his foot. Chichi got mad, screamed, and pushed him off the cloud. He screamed as he fell and Chichi flew into a stone and then fell.

"That's got to hurt," said Chisa as she moved in to check on the two.

 _ **~A Few Minutes Later~**_

"Ge whiz, you didn't have to push me off the cloud," said Goku as he rubbed his head.

"Well with your manners, you'd think you just crawled out of the woods!" said Chichi as she sat behind Chisa, though she had a blush on her face and kept looking at Goku.

"I did," said Goku as Chisa laughed.

"Follow me Goku, I can show you to grandpa's house," said Chisa as she lead the way.

The trio flew for a while until they eventually came across the island.

"There it is!" said Chichi as the three flew closer.

"Grandpa!" said Chisa.

"Hello there!" he said as he noticed the other two with her.

"Hi," said Turtle as Chisa as she jumped down.

"Hope on down kid, I had a feeling that I'd be seeing you again someday," said Roshi to Goku.

"This is the great Master Roshi?" asked Chichi

"Yup, that's him!" said Goku as he jumped down. "How you doin?"

"Good, for an old man," replied Chisa for him as Roshi laughed.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you again, and you came back with Chisa," said the old man.

"I still have the Flying Nimbus, and it's great!" said Goku, pointing at the floating cloud behind him.

"Still have it?"

"Uh-Hu."

"Well, I'm not surprised," started Roshi, "In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say that cloud was made for you."

"Ehhahahahha," laughed Goku as he and the girls turned to look at his cloud, "Yeah! We get along great. We're friends now!"

"They get along really well!" said Chisa as she smiled at the man she called grandpa.

"Hey kid? What happened to your friend here? Last time she was taller, and prettier, and, you know, bigger," said Roshi as he motioned to his chest.

"Grandpa," said Chisa through gritted teeth, causing the old man to laugh nervously.

"Oh, that was Bulma, but this girl is Chichi," said Goku as he pointed to the taller girl, "She's the daughter of the Ox King."

"Mhm," said Chichi as she smiled and nodded at the old man.

"Really?" asked Roshi.

"Yeah. He's the one who asked us to come here."

"Mhm," nodded Chichi again.

"Hmm. Well, the Ox King, hu? I haven't heard from him in years," said Roshi as he started to walk away and talk about the past.

"Hey, guys, are you sure this guy is Roshi?" asked Chichi to the other two.

"That's him," said the other two.

"I'm sure that I would know who my grandpa is," said Chisa, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, we'll just see about that," said Chichi, shocking the other two. "Before I believe that he's a martial arts master, he's going to need to prove it."

She grabbed the blade on her helmet and through it at the old man whose back was to her.

"If he can avoid it, he's Roshi!"

The three watched as Roshi turned to hit it with his stick, only for it to break and hit him in the head.

"Oh. That's got to hurt," said Turtle as he and the others got closer to the old man.

"The real Master Roshi would've dodged it!" yelled Chichi.

"Why you! No one could have dodged that in time, not even me!" yelled the old man back.

"That's cause you're not master Roshi! Now tell us who you really are and stop lying to that little girl!" yelled Chichi as she pointed to Chisa who looked confused. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she was in on the lie!"

"What!?" said Chisa in anger.

"Look! It's me!" said Roshi as he showed the girl his license. "I am Roshi!"

"Oh no! Papa's going to kill me. I'm sorry," said Chichi as she then grabbed the blade and pulled it out. "Here! I'll get it!"

"Ouch! Crazy kids!" said Roshi as he fell over.

"Grandpa! They have a favor to ask!" said Chisa with a smile, not effected by the old man.

 _ **~After First Aid Provided by Chisa~**_

"The Bansho fan? Yes, I have that. It's a magic fan! Wave it once and it causes a heavy wind. The second time its waved, a rain cloud appears. And the third time? It rains," said Roshi, "a lot."

"Perfect!" said Goku with a smile.

"Now hold on, the fan is very dangerous. I'm not sure you kids can handle it."

"But we have to put out the flames on Fire Mountain! There so hot that me and my papa can't get back into our castle. Please help us Master Roshi!" said Chichi in desperation.

"Well, the Bansho fan definitely could put out that fire. And, since one good turn deserves another, hmm," said Roshi as he started to think. The children just watched him. He then grabbed Goku and took him off to the side, leaving Chichi and Chisa alone to watch.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Chichi to the younger girl.

"Who knows," replied Chisa. "Knowing grandpa, it's probably something that will make me angry."

"Hey guys!" yelled Goku as he ran to them. "We get to borrow the Bansho fan!"

"Really!" asked Chichi in excitement.

"Yeah!" replied Chisa as the two girls jumped in the air.

 _ **~A Few Minutes Later, After an Intense Search~**_

"Hay Turtle! Do you remember what I did with that blasted Fan?" asked Roshi as he went to the window.

"Last time I saw it, you were using it as a placemat," replied Turtle.

"A placemat!" said Chichi in shock.

"Did you throw that away because you spilled juice on it and got it sticky?" asked Chisa. **'If I would of known that was the Bansho fan, I would of taken it and put it away right.'**

"Oh no," said Roshi.

"No!" said Goku.

"Oh oh, here comes the tears," said Turtle as Chichi got ready to cry.

"Wahahahahahaha! We can't put out the fire!" cried Chichi as Chisa and Goku looked at her freaked out.

"No Dragon Ball either," said Goku as he looked at the two girls.

"Enough!" said Roshi. "It looks like I'll just have to go to Fire Mountain and put out those flames myself."

"Huu?" said the two girls as they looked at him.

"You mean, you can really do that?" asked Goku.

"Well of course!" said Roshi, flexing his muscles. "There nothing Master Roshi can't do!"

 _ **~After an Outfit Change~**_

"Alright! Let's go!" said Roshi as he walked out of the house in a new outfit. He had blue pants and an orange top.

"Why'd you change your clothes?" asked Goku as the children and turtle watched the old man.

"Got to look sharp because no telling what the day might bring! Hehehe," laughed Roshi.

"Wait a second," said Goku as he pointed to his Flying Nimbus, the girls already on them, Chisa was on her own while Chichi was on Goku's, "you can't ride the Flying Nimbus, can you?"

"Hehehehe! Don't worry about me, I can find another ride!" said Roshi as he walked to the edge of the island. "Come to me! Baby Gamala!"

The others watched a flying turtle shell flew to the island and landed in front of them.

"At your serves," said the creature once it landed.

"I need to take an expressed spin over to Fire Mountain," said Roshi.

"Sure," said Baby Gamala.

"Okay, behave yourself!" said Roshi to Turtle.

"Hay! I don't find that the least bit funny!" replied Turtle.

"We'll go on ahead and meet you there!" said Chisa as she and the other two got ready to leave.

"Okay kids! I'll be along shortly!" yelled Roshi as the three took off.

"Do you think he can really put out Fire Mountain?" asked Chichi.

"Of course he can!" said Chisa positively, making Chichi smile at her.

 _ **~After an Hour Flight~**_

"What! The Bansho fan is ruined!" said the Ox King in shock as he looked at Chichi and Goku. Chisa decided to check on Roshi.

"Yes, but its okay! He told us that he can put the fire out himself," said Goku.

"I can't believe it kid, you actually fell for that," said Oolong with a smirk.

"I don't believe it!" said the Ox King.

"There he is now!" said Goku as he pointed at the sky where everyone say another Flying Nimbus and a spinning Turtle.

"Ahhh!" yelled Roshi as he jumped down to the grown and landed on his feet.

"Master!" yelled Ox King as he ran to Roshi, only for Roshi to fall over. "Master! Are you okay?"

"He's fine, said Chisa as she floated in front of Ox King, a smile on her face.

"Who's that?" asked Bulma.

"My name is Chisa! It's so very nice to meet you all! Grandpa will be up when he isn't dizzy anymore!" said the girl as she put her hand out to shake the Ox King's hand. He looked at her then her hand and seemed shocked.

"That bracelet, where did you get it!" he asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Grandpa said he found me with it."

"Found you with it?" asked Oolong.

"Yeah! When I was a toddler I was kidnapped from my family. I don't remember them but grandpa said he overheard the bad people who took me talking about how they were going to ransom me to my family. Grandpa killed them and took me with him. He didn't know who my family was, so he raised me himself!" said Chisa with a smile, though it looked sad.

"Can I see your bracelet," asked the Ox King.

"Do you think you know who my family is!?" asked Chisa in excitement.

' **Poor girl, all she wants is her family,'** thought Bulma.

"I believe so. Chichi, come here," said the Ox King. Chichi walked to her father and he had her stand next to Chisa.

"NO WAY! THEY LOOK LIKE THEY COULD BE SISTERS!" yelled the others, minus Goku, in shock.

"I believe that Chisa is my missing daughter," said the Ox King as he started to cry. "Several years ago, my wife was attacked. They killed her and took my youngest daughter. I waited for a ransom, but one never came. I thought you died, but here you are! Right in front of me! You were with Master the entire time!"

Everyone watched in shock as Chisa started to cry.

"I have a family! I'm so happy!" said Chisa as she cried.

"I have a sister!" yelled Chichi shock.

"I have my girls!" yelled Ox King as she hugged the two girls.

"Well isn't that sweet," said Bulma to the others.

"Yeah," said Roshi and Oolong.

 _ **~After Everyone Stopped Crying~**_

"Are you going to put out the fire now?" asked Goku to Roshi as they all watched the Fire rage.

"Wait! First things first!" yelled Roshi as he turned to Ox King and started to scolded him. "I heard about you, you big old ox. Hurting people over a silly treasure. Is that how you show respect to the Master that thought you!"

"I'm so sorry Master! Please forgive me! I guess I'm not worthy!" cried the Ox King.

"And here I thought I have seen it all," said Oolong in shock as everyone watched the scene before them.

"This is funny," said Chisa and the others nodded.

"Stop your blubbering you bid olf. I forgive you," said Roshi as he patted the big man's head. "You mean to tell me that you can't put out that fire yourself? What's wring? To old?"

"Yes Master Roshi," said the Ox King.

"If you excuse me," said Roshi as he and Goku took Bulma and went to talk.

"I can't believe I have a sister!" said Chichi as she looked at Chisa.

"Chisa, how old are you?" asked Oolong.

"She's ten!" said the Ox King with pride.

"That makes me two years older!" said Chichi with a smile.

"Here they come!" said Chisa as she watched the others show up.

"It's about time," said Oolong.

"It's time to cool this mountain down!" yelled Roshi.

"Sounds like he's ready for actions, doesn't it," said Ox King.

"Yeah!" yelled the girls.

"I got to see this!" said Goku in excitement as Roshi got ready. He took off his shell and shirt.

"Well, here it goes! Get ready for that walk!" said Roshi as he turned to Bulma with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," said the blue haired girl.

"Hay kid, can you give me a boost," said Roshi as he tried to climb up a wall.

"Oh boy," said Oolong as Goku helped the old man up.

"So he can really do this?" asked Bulma in doubt.

"Don't underestimate the Master," said Ox King.

"Yeah! Though grandpa is crazy, he can do it," said Chisa with a smile.

"Thanks kid," said Roshi sarcastically.

Everyone watched in shock as Roshi's muscles grew. Everyone but Chisa who was used to seeing this.

"Now watch this! It's the Master's Kamehame-Ha wave!" said the Ox King in excitement.

"Kame-hame," said Roshi as he got ready, "HA!"

"Ahhh!" screamed everyone but Chisa.

' **Why is everyone so scared?'** thought the girl, not realizing that someone doing something like that wasn't normal.

"Wow. I'm pooped," said Roshi as he sat down.

"Ma-master!" said Ox King as he pointed behind the old man. "Look the fire is out, but you kind of. . ."

"Spit it out!"

"Well, the mountain and my castle."

"Oh! Not bad for an old man," said Roshi with a nervous laugh. "I'm not as rusty as I thought."

"But!" said everyone in shock. "It's gone!"

"Oops! Sorry about that!" said the old man causing everyone to fall in shock. Chisa just laughed.

"You shouldn't have put too much power into it," she said as she laughed.

The others went to look for the Dragon Ball while Chisa stayed with her new found family.

"Thank you so much for putting out the fire Master. It feels better here already," said Ox King.

"Oh, don't thank me. I feel bad about wrecking your castle," said the old man.

"Don't feel bad," said Chichi with a smile. "We can always build ourselves a new one."

"That was incredible! Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Goku before he turned to Chisa. "Can you do that too!?"

"Yes, but it will take you fifty years to learn the Kamehame-Ha wave," said Roshi. "Also, Chisa knows how to do it."

"WHAT!" yelled everyone in shock as they looked at the smiling ten year old.

"Master, won't you stay here and live with us?" asked the Ox King.

"Thanks, but I really do enjoy living on my island. Though I guess Chisa might stay with you now," said the old man in sadness.

"I want to, but I can't," said Chisa causing the others to look at her.

"Why not?" asked Chichi I hope. **'I'm daddy's princess!'**

"Because I need to train for the upcoming tournament!" said Chisa with determination.

"That's so cool!" said Chichi as the two started to talk again. They only stopped when Goku preformed a weak version of the Kamehame-Ha wave.

"I can show you Goku," said Chisa as everyone else looked at Goku is shock.

"Really! Cool!" said Goku as Chisa stood next to him.

"Kame. . . hame. . . HA!" said Chisa as she did her attack, destroying the car and some of the things behind it.

"Oh shit," said Bulma and Oolong as they watched in shock. Roshi walked up to Goku and started to talk to him.

"Hey! I've got a great idea!" said Roshi, making everyone look at him. "Why don't you come to stay with me on my island and I'll train you personally."

"Uh! It would be a great honor to have the same teacher my grandpa had!" said Goku in excitement.

"Yeah Goku! You and I can train together!" said Chisa in happiness.

"That would be so cool!" said Goku as the two started to talk about it.

Chichi watched the two talk about it and glared. Her face started to turn read and caused Roshi and Ox King to look at her.

"What's wrong Chichi?" asked her father.

"Can you imagine what their wedding will be like?" she said pissed causing the other two to sweat drop.

 _ **~After Bulma Found the Dragon Ball~**_

"Hey, who did this?" asked Bulma as she looked at what was left of the car.

"Me and Chisa did," said Goku with a smile.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it belonged to anyone!" said Chisa with a bow.

"Its okay sweetie," said Bulma to Chisa with a smile. She then turned to Goku with a glare. "You blew up our car, dummy!"

"Please! Take one of mine," said Ox King.

"Oh my gosh," said Bulma.

"The boy has done so well today, I think he deserves a little reward. Don't you?"

"Oh my! Thank you!" said Bulma in appreciation as she got into the car.

"Thanks Ox King! I really like it!" said Goku as he ran to the car.

Chichi dragged Chisa to the car as the others left only Goku in it.

"What's up?" asked Goku to the girls.

"Oh, nothing." Said Chichi with a smile. "I was just wondering if you're going to think about me again?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Goku after he thought about it.

"Oh my, you're so funny," said Chichi as she giggled. Chisa just tilted her head.

"I know for sure I will be thinking about Chisa again," said Goku with a smile.

"I would hope so since you want to train with grandpa," she replied with a smile. Goku smiled back at her.

"Do you think you're ever going to think about me, Chisa?" asked Goku to the girl. She blushed a little and nodded.

"Oh my Gosh!" said Chichi in annoyance **. 'They're going to get married!'**

' **Why is she so angry?'** thought Chisa to herself as she looked at her new found sister.

"Well, let's get going!" said Bulma as she and Oolong got in the car.

"Bye!" said everyone as the three drove off.

"So Chisa, why don't you stay here and get to know your family," said Roshi.

"Yeah!" said Chichi.

"You can come back to train in a few days," said Roshi.

"Right!" said Chisa with a smile. **'I finally know where I come from!'**


	4. New Students!

Episode(s): 14 - 15

"Grandpa, do you think we will see Goku again?" asked Chisa.

"Probably," said Roshi as he turned to the girl. "How were things with your family?"

"It was great!" said Chisa with a big grin. "Papa told me lots of stories about my mama and sister. Though, I don't think Chichi likes me very much."

"I'm sure she just needs time to get used to having a sibling," said Roshi as he patted Chisa on the head.

Chisa smiled at Roshi and went back to practicing her Kamehameha.

After some time practicing, Chisa and Roshi went inside to eat.

"Do you like your grilled cheese?" asked Chisa with a smile.

"Yes. You did a good job!" said Roshi with a smile.

After finishing their food, Roshi went to watch TV while Chisa went to her room to paint.

"Hello! Master Roshi! I'm here!" said a voice from outside the house.

"It's Goku!" said Chisa in happiness as she ran to the door. She was about to open the door when Goku climbed in through the window.

"Master Roshi?" asked Goku as he walked up behind the man. He was ignored so he yelled in Roshi's ear, "HEY MASTER!"

"Hahaha," laughed the two children as Roshi freaked out.

"Oh, Goku, it's you," said Roshi as he looked at Goku.

"I'm here for training," said Goku with a smile.

"Now, hold on," said Roshi as he looked at the TV. "I'm doing my morning workout!"

"I thought we did that already?" asked Chisa as she walked up to him and Goku.

"This is the second one!"

"The second one?" asked Chisa. She shock her head and walked back into the kitchen to finish making food. A few minutes later, Goku came in.

"Hi Chisa!" he said as he walked up to his friend.

"Hi Goku!" said Chisa with equal amount of happiness.

"Did you spend time with your family?"

"Yeah, but I came back to train! I'm getting a lot stronger!"

"Really! That's so cool! Are you making something?"

"Yeah!" said Chisa as she showed him what she was making. She was making a small snack for herself. She picked it up and then started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" asked Goku, confused.

"I'm going back to my room to paint, I'll see you when I'm done!"

"Okay! Later!" said Goku with a smile as he turned to the refrigerator. "Is this what he was talking about?"

 **~A Few Minutes Later~**

"CHISA!" yelled Roshi.

"Hmm?" hummed Chisa as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She looked around and saw the mess. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Goku ate everything!" cried Roshi.

"Really?" said the girl as she turned to her friend.

"Sorry, I was hungry," said Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. Chisa sighed.

"I'll go buy more food, probably double of what I got before," she then looked at Goku, "maybe ten times the amount."

"Hahaha," laughed Goku as he watched Chisa get some money and start to walk out.

"See you guys later!" she said as she jumped on her Nimbus and flew away.

"Later Chisa!" yelled Goku as Chisa became a small speck.

"Now, time to buy more food!" said Chisa out load as she flew off.

 _ **~At The Market~**_

"Hello Chisa," said an old man as the little girl walked into the fruit market.

"Hi!" said Chisa with a big smile.

"You're back early, dear," said the old man's wife.

"We had a guest who ate all the food! His name is Goku and he is my new friend!"

"Is that so," laughed the old lady. "Well, then, lets get you everything you need!"

"Yeah!"

 _ **~A Few Hours Later~**_

"I'm back!" said Chisa as she walked into the house. "Can you guys help me with the groceries?"

"The boys aren't here right now," said Roshi as he fallowed Chisa outside.

"Boys? I thought it was just Goku," said Chisa as she threw a capsule that let out smoke. It turned into a container in which she had put the mountain of food. She then pulled out three more.

"That's a lot of food!" freaked out Roshi.

"I feel like we are going to need it for Goku, especially if there is another boy," said Chisa with a smile as she got the food.

The two worked together to get all the food in the house. Whatever they couldn't put away, they put back into the capsules so that it would stay fresh.

"We're gonna have to move," said Roshi as he rubbed his chin.

"That will be fun! Anyway, who is this second person?" asked Chisa as the two walked back into the house.

"His name is Krillin, annoying little boy," said Roshi as he began to describe said boy to her.

"What are they doing?" asked Chisa as she fixed herself some food.

"Hehe, they are trying to become my students!" said Roshi with a dreamy like look.

"They aren't doing anything stupid, right?" asked Chisa as she gave Roshi a creepy smile.

"NO MA"AM!" yelled Roshi. **'She can be so scary.'**

"Good!" said Chisa with a sweet smile. "I'm going to go back and paint! Let me know when the boys are here!"

"R-right!" said Roshi.

 _ **~Sometime Later~**_

"Hey Master Roshi, we're back! There's a girl here who wants to meet you!" yelled Goku once he got back to Kame House. This caused Chisa to turn and go toward the door. She then heard Goku say something else. "How come he never answers his door?"

"It is possible that he's using the bathroom, Goku," said a voice from the other side of the door. Another boy.

There was some more commotion as Chisa started to go and open the door.

"Hello!" said Chisa with a smile as she opened the door. She looked and saw the boy that Roshi had described to her and a women with blue hair, green shirt, yellow shorts, green socks and sneakers. She noticed that Goku wasn't there.

"Where did Goku go?" she asked as she looked around.

"He went to look for someone named Roshi," said the blue haired women with a sweet smile.

"Oh! He's in the bathroom," said Chisa as she gave the women the same smile.

"He-hello!" said Krillin with a blush as he looked at Chisa. "My name is Krillin and I am here to be trained by Master Roshi!"

"Yeah, grandpa told me about you! You and Goku both want to be trained by him. I really hope he takes you both in! It will be so awesome to train with more people!"

"Oh! Do you do martial arts?" asked the women.

"Yup! I've been training since I can walk!" smiled Chisa as she put her hand out to shake the women's hand. "My name is Chisa by the way!"

"What a pretty name! It's like a name a princess would have! My name is Launch!" said the women named Launch.

"It's nice to meet you Launch! And you too Krillin! Also, my dad is the Ox King, so I guess I am a princess!" said Chisa with a big grin.

 **'A pretty princess!'** thought Krillin with a blush.

"Anyway, why are you here, Launch?" asked Chisa, curiously.

"Goku and Krillin saved me from some police that were trying to arrest me," said Launch with a smile.

"Why were the police chasing you?" asked Krillin.

"Well, from all this money in my bag, I would say I held up a few banks," said Launch as she opened up her bag.

"Huh?" said Krillin and Chisa in shock.

"Something about a train?" said Launch in confusion.

"Right, you're a train robber," laughed Krillin as Chisa still looked confused. "You expect us to believe that?"

"I'm sure Launch is a great train robber!" said Chisa with a smile, causing Launch to smile at her.

"Thank you sweetie!" said Launch as she patted Chisa on the head.

"You're so silly Launch. Robbing trains is a job for big strong guys, like martial arts!" said Krillin, causing Chisa to get mad.

"I've been doing martial arts for a long time!" said an angry Chisa.

"You might want to watch what you say, Krillin," said Launch as she put her hands on her chess. "When I sneeze, I change, and terrible things can happen."

"You mean like a runny nose?" asked Krillin, confused.

"HI!" yelled Roshi, scaring the three outside.

"Oh, my goodness, you frighten me," said Launch as she went to the window.

"Me too," said Chisa as she climbed up on the window to look at him.

"So, Master Roshi, what do you think of her?" asked he ran into the house. Chisa and Launch just looked at each other confused.

"I'm making you both my students from this day forward!" declared Roshi.

"That's great!" said Chisa as the two boys celebrated.

"Hey," said Roshi as he walked outside to talk to Launch. "I'm Master Roshi and this is my pad."

"Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Launch," said Launch with a smile. "Your grandsons saved me from a whole lot of trouble today."

"Oh, is that really true boys?" question Roshi as the boys came outside. Goku was climbing onto the pillar while Krillin stood next to it. Both boys chuckled.

"Yes! I can't thank them enough!" said Launch.

"That's so cool!" said Chisa as she looked at the boys.

"All in a day's work," said Krillin with a blush and smile.

"I'm glad you're safe, but to tell you the truth, they're not my grandsons," said Roshi as he turned back to look at Launch.

"Oh?" said Launch, confused.

"There my younger brothers," said Roshi with a straight face, causing everyone else to fall on the floor in shock.

"Funny joke, wasn't it?" said Roshi as everyone got back up.

"Yes," laughed Launch as the children stood around the two. Chisa was next to Launch as she was the one who helped her up.

"Actually, I'm the Turtle Hermit: Master Roshi. The worlds greatest expert in martial arts and these boys have come to train under me."

"Martial arts? I see! That explains why Goku is so strong!" said Launch as she looked at the boys. She then turned to look at Chisa. "You must be very strong too!"

"Yup!" said Chisa with a grin.

"Chisa is my best student!" declared Roshi.

"It's good to know how to protect yourself!" declared Launch as she patted Chisa's head. "Don't ever let scary men hurt you!"

"So, anyway, Launch, since your my special guest and all, how would you like to take a romantic walk with me around my island paradise?" asked Roshi with a smile.

"Well," said Launch as she looked around the island, "it doesn't look like a very long walk, but yeah, that sounds pleasant to me."

"You mean it? OH BOY!" said Roshi as he started to dance.

"He looks happy," said Krillin while Goku and Chisa laughed.

"And while you're here, you might as well study martial arts too!"

"I don't know," started Launch as she smiled. "I have soft hands and I've never been very interested in fighting."

"Well, there are many benefits of learning martial arts, besides knowing how to beat the tar out of people, you know? It increases physical stamina, good for the noggin, and, uh, good for your oil pours."

"I wouldn't pass up this opportunity, Launch. Master Roshi is a legend in the martial arts world. Lots of people would do anything for a lesson from him. It's like a collector's item," said Krillin with a smile as he and Goku went to stand next to the girls. Krillin stood to Launch's left while Goku was on her other side. Chisa was getting Launch's bag as it had moved away when she fell.

"Wow! Then of course I will," said Launch with a smile.

"Can we start now?" asked Goku as Roshi whispered something to Krillin. Roshi then ran into the house. "Where is he going now?"

"First," said Roshi as he ran out with three boxes and gave one to each of them, "lets put our uniforms on!"

"Right," said Launch as she took one with a smile.

"Uniforms?" asked Goku, confused.

"Yeah! Like the one I'm wearing!" said Chisa as she spun around.

"Cool!" said Goku with a huge smile.

"You look very pretty," said Launch as she watched the young girl, causing Chisa to blush.

"Thank you Launch, but I think you're the prettiest lady I've ever seen!" said Chisa with a big smile.

"Aren't you the sweetest!" said Launch as she put the box down and was about to take off her top.

"Wow! You can change in the house, if you want," said Krillin quickly, trying to avoid an awkward situation.

"Okay," said Launch.

"I can show you were! And I'll bring your bag!" said Chisa as she grabbed Launch's hand.

"That's a good idea," said Launch as she grabbed her box and followed Chisa inside.

"You can change here in my room!" said Chisa as she opened the door.

"What beautiful drawings!" said Launch, in awe.

"Thank you," said Chisa, shyly, she then started to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, feel free to go outside without me!"

"Okay," said Launch as she started to change.

 _ **~A Few Minutes Later~**_

"I'm back!" said Chisa as she came outside. She then stopped and glared at Roshi. "What are you wearing?"

"Chisa! Nothing!" said Roshi as everyone beside Chisa was wearing some sort of lingerie.

"Change! She isn't wearing this!" said Chisa as she grabbed Launch's hand.

Before Chisa could drag her back in, a bee started to bug Roshi and then flew right under Launch's nose.

"Oh no! It's coming," said Launch, right before she sneezed. Her hair turned yellow, shocking the other four. She looked pissed.

"Miss Launch, are you okay?" asked a confused Chisa, causing said women to look at her. Launch just patted her head and glared at the boys.

"Alright boys," said Launch, sounding different then before, "whose idea was this? Wanna dress me like a doll!"

"Uh-oh," said Roshi as Launch pulled out a machine gun and started to shoot at the boys.

"I wonder where she got that from?" said Chisa as she watched. **'I feel bad for Goku and Krillin, but grandpa deserves it.'**

Launch continued to shoot until some of her hair went under her nose, causing her to sneeze again. Her hair turned back to blue.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stopped shooting. She then smiled sheepishly at the boys. "You see, my other half comes out when I sneeze! And she doesn't like big headed boys! Did she do anything bad to you?"

"Not too bad," said Roshi, scared. Krillin just screamed.

"Ouch," said Goku as he held his head.

"Come on Launch, you can change back, and I can start dinner!" said Chisa as she walked into the house.

"I'll help!" said Launch as she followed her in.


	5. Training Begins!

Episode(s): 16

Chisa, Goku, Krillin, and Launch watched as Roshi turned his house back into a capsule.

"How we gonna get there?" asked Goku as Roshi put the capsule away. "It will be a tight squeeze on the Nimbus clouds."

"This will cut it," said Roshi as he pulled out a different capsule and clicked it. He then threw it, which caused a huge smoke cloud to appear. A boat appeared.

"Master Roshi's rule number one: travel in style!" said Roshi as everyone went in and they took off. "Can you do me a favor, Launch. Try not to sneeze, okay."

"Yes, I'll try," said Launch with a smile.

"I see it, grandpa! Over there!" said Chisa from his spot in between Goku and Krillin.

"Yeah!" said Goku, happily.

Roshi drove the boat until they got to the island. Once on the island, Roshi took out the capsule that had the house and threw it, making the house appear after the smoke cleared.

"Anyone up for a short martial arts lesson before dinner?" asked Roshi.

"Of course, Master," said Krillin with a bow.

"Yes. I find it helps digestion," said Roshi as he looked around. "Hey! Where's Goku?"

"Oh! I know!" said Launch, happily. "He said he'll have a look around the island and then he ran off on that funny cloud!"

"Hi Goku!" said Chisa as Goku appeared.

"Master Roshi, I think someone beat us to the island," said Goku as he pointed.

"About 300 someone's," said Roshi, "but don't worry, they just live here. They're not competition. Now let's have a lesson!"

"You mean it!" said Goku, happily.

"Yeah!" said Chisa with a smile. Goku got down from his cloud and stood near Krillin.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" said Goku as he waved his arms around.

"Should I be training too?" asked Launch.

"That's up to you," said Roshi as he then whispered, "as long as we can hide the machine gun."

"Well, I guess I'll train if you guys are!" she said with a smile. "Ah, ah, ah!"

"AHHH!" yelled the three males in fear of her sneezing, only for her to yawn.

"Actually, fighting puts me to sleep! I'll go make some food!" said Launch as she waved at the boys and ran into the house. This caused the boys to fall over in shock.

"Guess she was just yawning," said Goku as he crawled out from behind a rock.

"That was scary," said Krillin as he looked at the house.

"Krillin! How dare you be afraid! A martial arts expert must never be afraid," said Roshi as he looked at the boy.

"Sorry. I'll try to be more like you," said Krillin as he bowed toward Roshi.

"Didn't you run too?" asked Chisa as she got to where they were. Roshi sweat dropped.

"Lets continue with out fearless training," said Roshi. "Krillin! Do you have any fighting experience?"

"Yes," said Krillin with a smile. "I studied for eight years at the Magic Oren Temple."

"Alright then, very good. I suppose I can skip the lesson on what a punch and a kick are. Now, before I teach you kids anything new, I need to test your current abilities.

"Lets see, we'll start from over here and finish at that tree! That's 100 meters, right?" he asked Chisa as he started to look for something in his pockets. "Now where is my stop watch?"

"I have it!" said Chisa with a smile.

"Good, good. Now go stand by the tree and you know what to do," said Roshi as Chisa smiled and walked away.

 **'I wonder how good they will do,'** thought Chisa as she went to the tree.

"Alright then," said Roshi as he stood next to her. "Get ready, Chisa."

"Right," said Chisa as she got the timer ready.

"Alright Krillin! On your mark, get set, hit it!" said Roshi. Chisa hit the timer and waited till Krillin passed her. She then stopped the timer.

"10.4 seconds!" said Chisa with a smile.

"That's pretty darn good," said Roshi as he looked at the time.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good run," said Krillin with a smile as he stood next to Chisa as if trying to show up. "I usually make it in 10.1. I don't know what happened, but I guess the wind was against me."

"Master Roshi!" yelled Goku from the starting point. "Can I take a turn at it now?"

"Well, lets not get antsy," said Roshi as he put his hand up and Chisa restarted the watch. "Now on your mark, get set, go!"

"11 seconds! Good job Goku!" said Chisa as she showed Roshi.

"That's a good finish, but, Krillin, I'd say you still beat him, hands down," said Roshi, causing Krillin to smile.

"It's really not fare to compare him to me. I set the bar pretty high, you know," said Krillin smugly.

"Yes," said Roshi, unimpressed. "For rookies, you both have great potential."

"Master Roshi," said Goku as he came to stand in front of Roshi, "is it okay if I try again but with different shoes?"

"Don't be a sore loser and try to blame your shoes, Goku," said Krillin as he then showed Goku his shoes. "Look at mine, they're not exactly made for running, now are they?"

"At least yours aren't all torn up," said Goku as he started to flex his toes, showing how bad his shoes wear. "I can see my toes!"

"Goku! You should have said something earlier!" said Chisa as she went to get him some new shoes.

Once Goku got the new shoes, he went back to the starting point.

"Much better! Kay! I'm ready!" said Goku with a big smile as Chisa restarted the timer.

"Alright! Get on your mark! Get set! Go!" said Roshi as Goku took off.

"Eight seconds flat! Great job Goku!" said Chisa with a smile.

"Was I fast?" asked Goku with a smile while Krillin got off the ground from where he fell in shock.

"Who taught you how to run like that?" asked Krillin.

"No one taught me, that'd be silly," said Goku

"Well, for two young men, you're at the top of your league," said Roshi as he looked at the two boys, causing them to smile, "but that's not good enough!"

"Huh?" they said, together.

"You see, boys, to truly be great fighters, you must go beyond the normal capabilities, and that's no cake walk," said Roshi as he took off his shell and started to stretch. "I hope I'm still in shape!"

"Lets go," said Chisa as she led the boys to the other side.

"Ready Grandpa?" asked Chisa. In response, he picked up his shell and threw it at the rock behind the children, destroying it.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready!" said Roshi with a happy smile.

"Okay then," said Krillin as he put his arm out. "On your mark, get set! Go!"

"5.6 seconds!" said Chisa with a smile while the other two boys freaked out.

"Five and sixth tenths? Not to bad," said Roshi as he picked up his shell and out it back on.

"Can you teach us to do that?" asked Goku with a grin.

"What throw a purple turtle shell? Oh right! The running! Of course!" said Roshi with a smile. "I taught Chisa how to do it and she can do it in five seconds flat!"

"Really!" questioned the boys in surprise.

"Yup!" said Chisa with a grin.

"Anyway, all that running made my tongue dry. Goku! Get me beer!" said Roshi.

"Okay," said Goku, though he looked confused. "What's a beer?"

"Don't worry Master! I got it!" said Krillin as he ran to the house.

"ACHOO!" hear the three outside.

"That wasn't a yawn!" said Roshi as he and Goku jumped behind a bush. Not even a second later, Krillin ran by with Launch chasing him.

"He ran that in eight seconds!" commented Chisa as she looked at the stop watch.

 _ **~That Evening~**_

"I have the marker!" yelled Chisa as she walked outside the house. She gave the marker to Roshi as he picked up a rock.

"Take a good look at this stone," said Roshi after he wrote on it, showing it to the boys. "Have you memorized it?"

"I think so," said Krillin, confused.

"Are you going to eat it?" asked Goku as he pointed at it..

"What!? No, Goku!" said Roshi as he then threw the rock into the forest. "Oh yeah! Still got the old arm!"

"The test is to throw stones?" asked Krillin, in shock.

"No, silly! You have to go find the stone!" said Chisa with a laugh.

"What?"

"Any one can throw a stone, just like anyone can throw a rock! But to find the rock, you have to have a clear mind and calm spirit! This is what will separate you from the others!"

"The person who finds the stone, can keep the stone, and the one that doesn't can keep their appetite," said Roshi.

"You mean, no supper!" said the two boys, scared.

"That's right! And," said Roshi as he looked at his wrist watch, "if no one brings the stone back in 30 minutes, then neither of you gets to eat! Now hurry up boys! Times already started!"

"Good luck!" said Chisa as the boys ran. She then turned to Roshi. "I'm gonna go look for some fruits to add to dinner! I'll see you later! Nimbus!"

"Be careful!" said Roshi as Chisa jumped on her Nimbus and flew to a different part of the island, a part that had a lot of fruit trees and bushes.

"Now what do get! Oh, some bananas and strawberries!" said Chisa as she hoped down onto a tree and started picking.

After an hour, she had a bag full of fruit.

"Okay! It's time to head back," she said as she jumped on her Nimbus and flew to the house. Once there, she jumped off with her bag and walked through the front door.

"I'm back!" she said as she walked to the dinning area, only to see Goku standing in a corner, Roshi and Krillin blue faced and on the floor, and Launch looking like she was about to cry.

"Hi Chisa!" said Goku with a wave.

"What happened?"

"I cooked puffer fish! I didn't know you shouldn't eat it!" said Launch as she continued to cry.

"That's okay Launch, everyone make mistakes," said Chisa as she patted the older women's head. **'Though I wish I would have known beforehand. I might have been able to stop her or make something else.'**

"I brought some fruits, lets eat those and put those two to bed," said Chisa as she and Goku worked to put the two ill ones to bed while Launch threw out the food.

"Come on Goku, lets go eat," said Chisa as she dragged the boy to the table where Launch had set up the fruits.

"But I lost the challenge," said Goku in a confused voice.

"Yeah, but those two are out for now, so I say its okay!" said Chisa, causing Goku to smile and laugh.

"Yay!" he said as he sat down with the two girls to eat.

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

"What a beautiful day!" said Goku as he ran outside.

"It really is," said Chisa as she walked outside to stand next to him.

"Come on Master Roshi! Lets train now!" said Goku with a smile.

"I think we'll take the day off," said Roshi as he crawled to the door, only to throw up.

"Eww!" said Chisa as Goku made a face.

"I guess I have to go to the market again," said Launch as she walked out the door to talk to the non-sick people.

"We can go with you!" offered Goku, not wanting to stay home and be bored.

"Yeah! We can make sure we get good food too!": said Chisa with a smile.

"OH! You two are such good children! Well, lets go!" said Launch as she started to walk toward the village.

"Right!" said the two as the ran ahead of her, causing her to laugh.


	6. The Turtle Hermit's Way

Episode(s): 17 - 18

It was just before dawn when Chisa woke up. She was sleeping in between Goku and Launch on the bed in the upstairs bedroom.

 **'Guess I'll go start breakfast. Launch must feel tired from yesterday,'** thought Chisa as she stood. She looked to her right to see Goku still asleep, covered by the blanket. When she looked to her left, she noticed Launch now had blond hair.

'I hope Goku doesn't wake her up,' thought Chisa as she got off the bed and made sure the other two were covered.

"Where are you going," said Launch as she opened up an eye to look at the young girl.

"To make breakfast," said Chisa with a smile. Launch just closed her eye.

"Be careful," said Launch as she fell back to sleep.

 _ **~An Hour Later~**_

"AHH!" Chisa heard from up stairs as gun shots went off.

"I guess Launch is awake," giggle Chisa as she finished putting breakfast together.

"What's that?" asked Krillin as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just everyone else waking up. Can you please set the table?" asked Chisa.

"Of course!" said Krillin as he got all the utensils. **'Chisa asked me for help!'**

"Now to put everything on the table," hummed Chisa as she started to take the plates of food to the table.

"This looks good!" said Krillin in praise.

"Thanks!" said Chisa with a smile. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Yum!" yelled Goku as he ran to the table.

"Let's eat and get ready to train," said Roshi as he came down.

"Where's Launch?" asked Chisa as she looked up the stairs.

"She went back to sleep," said Roshi with a sweat drop.

"Okay," said Chisa as she blinked. "I guess I'll put some away for her."

"Chisa, you can stay here for today or go do your own training," said Roshi as he served himself some food.

"Okay! I have some moves to practice and I think I'll help Launch clean the house, and maybe go grocery shopping with her."

"Hurry up and eat boys, we have training to do!" said Roshi, causing the two boys to scream out in happiness and eat faster.

 **'I have to train the World Martial Arts Tournament. It's only in eight months!'** thought Chisa as she ate slowly.

"Clean up your mess! Chisa isn't your made! She's your better!" said Roshi to the boys.

"Right!" said the two boys as they cleaned up then ran outside.

"See you guys later!" yelled out Chisa as she then continued to eat.

After a few minutes, Chisa finished eating and started to clean up while putting some food aside for Launch.

"Now! It's time to clean! Then I'll train!" said Chisa as she went and got the stuff she needed for cleaning.

She cleaned every room in the house as well as cleaned all the cloths. She then took note of the groceries needed and left a note for Launch telling her where everyone was.

"Kay! Time to get the food and then I can train!" said Chisa as she looked at the clock that read 9:30 a.m.

Chisa ran outside and called down her Nimbus. Once it was in front of her, she jumped on it and flew away to the market.

 _ **~Noon~**_

"I got everything on my list!" said Chisa with a smile as she walked into the house with one of her many bags.

"Oh! Chisa! Let me help you with that!" said Launch from the kitchen. "Oh! You bought eggs? That's good! I needed some!"

"Great!" said Chisa as she headed to the door. "I'm gonna bring the rest of the bags in and then train!"

"Alright. I'll put them all away since you've already done so much. And thanks for the breakfast! It was great!" said Launch with a smile.

"No problem!" said Chisa as she brought the rest of the bags in. "I'm gonna go train now!"

"Wait! Have a small snack first!" said Launch as she gave the girl an apple.

"Thanks!" said Chisa as she ate her apple. Once done, she threw it away and went off to go train.

She ran to the beach and breathed. She then got into her stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me," she said, "HA!"

The energy in her hand shot out into the ocean, parting the sea.

"Not enough power," she grumbled to herself as she looked at the forest nearby. "Okay! I will run through the forest and fight whatever is in there!"

She ran into the forest and started to fight the animals there. She eventually came up to an open area.

"A T-Rex!" said Chisa excitedly as it noticed her. It growled and tried to eat her, only for her to jump onto its head.

"Hey Mr. T-Rex! I'm gonna cut off your tail, kay!? I bet you're tasty!" said Chisa with a grin, causing the T-Rex to sweat drop and try to shake the girl off his head, only for Chisa to laugh and end up on her feet. She then started to ran after the T-Rex, causing it to freak out and run from her.

"Come back!" said Chisa with a smile.

 _ **~That Night~**_

"Launch! I brought more meat!" said Chisa with a smile as she stood outside the house.

"Meat!" yelled Goku as he ran outside, only to stop in shock.

"What did you-" said Roshi, only to start screaming, causing the others to come outside.

"What!?" said Krillin in shock.

"How nice!" said Launch with a smile.

"Where did you get that!" yelled Roshi as he pointed at the dead T-Rex behind her.

"Well, I originally just wanted the tail, but then he ate me, so I figured it was okay to eat him!" said Chisa with a smile.

 **'Cool'** thought Goku.

 **'How strong is she?'** thought Krillin.

 **'I wonder what we can cook from this,'** thought Launch.

 **'I should have known she would do something like this,'** thought Roshi with a sweat drop.

"Well then, let me cut up the pieces. Why don't you go take a bath?" said Roshi as he tried to figure out what to do with the meat. **'Might as put it to use. At least we wont need to go and buy more meat for a while. I think.'**

"Okay," said Chisa as she started to walk in.

"I'll take one with you!" said Launch as she followed the younger girl.

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

 __"Where is everyone?" asked Launch as she and Chisa made breakfast.

"The boys have started their training so don't expect them to be here when you wake up. They need to train if they're gonna participate in the competition with me!" said Chisa with a grin.

"I bet you're excited by that," said Launch as she peeled an egg.

"Yup! It will be my first tournament!" said Chisa as she set the table.

"Well I bet the three of you will do great!" said Launch as she put the last of the food on the table. She then looked up to see the boys.

"Well it's about time!" said Launch as she threw up her hands. "Hurry up so it doesn't get cold, you guys!"

Not even a minute later, the two boys ran into the house to sit at the table.

"Wait for Roshi!" yelled Roshi as he ran in.

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone as they put their hands together. They then went to eat.

Everything was going fine, until Krillin stupidly grabbed the pepper and put a whole bunch of it on his food.

"Wait! Not the pepper! She's a land mine!" yelled Roshi.

"What?" asked Krillin, stupidly. "Who is? Oh-ho!"

"ACHOOO!" Launch sneezed.

Chisa just continued eating, knowing Launch wouldn't do anything to her.

"Alright. Desert is on me," said Launch with a cackle as she took out her gun and started shooting at the boys and Roshi. She chased the boys out of the house as Chisa finished eating.

"I guess I better clean up," said Chisa as she started to pick up the broken pieces of plate.

"Oh no you don't!" said Launch as she came back in. "No touching anything sharp. Take what is good and clean that."

"Okay!" said Chisa with a smile as Launch patted her head.

 _ **~After an Hour~**_

"Achoo!" said Launch as she changed back to her kinder personality.

"The boys are back," said Chisa as she looked out the window.

Roshi came in to get some teaching supplies and then walked out. Chisa went with him to help set everything up.

Once done, she went off to train again, leaving the boys to their schooling.

"Why doesn't Chisa stay with us?" asked Goku as he watched the girl leave.

"Chisa is already far ahead then the two of you. She takes learning very seriously," said Roshi as he then gained a gleam in his eyes that the boys couldn't see because of his sunglasses. "In fact, Chisa would love it if you guys were up to par with her knowledge!"

"She would!" said Krillin with a blush.

"Wow! I want to be smart like her!' said Goku innocently.

The boys then put their all into learning things like Literature and Math until Roshi told them it was time for a break when the clock hit 12.

"I'm back," said Chisa, out of breath as she walked into the house.

"Hi Chisa!" said Launch as she pointed at the seat for Chisa. Said girl walked to her seat.

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone as they started eating.

Goku ate like a mad man while Launch and Chisa ate normally. Krillin and Roshi watched Launch most of the time, scared of her sneezing again.

"Ahh!" started Launch, scaring Roshi and Krillin. "How silly! I forgot the soup! Lunch just isn't right without it!"

"Ahh!" said the two, relieved.

The group ate until 12:30. After that, Roshi got some spare hammocks and walked outside with the boys.

"Maybe you should go take a nap," said Launch as she washed dished. Chisa was rubbing her eyes as she put the food away.

"Yeah. I think so too," said Chisa as she yawned. Launched smiled at her and turned off the water then dried her hands.

"Lets go," said Launch as she picked up Chisa in her arms. The girl fell asleep on the spot.

Launch took her to the room and laid her down on the bed.

 **'She works so hard, she deserves to sleep,'** thought Launch as she tucked the girl in and kissed her check. She then walked out.

 _ **~Sometime Later~**_

"Hmm," mumbled Chisa as she woke up. She yawned as she got out of bed. She went to get some cloths and went to take a bath.

After her bath, she went to the kitchen to see Launch cooking dinner.

"Did I sleep that long?" asked Chisa in surprise.

"Don't worry, I think you deserve it," said Launch with a smile. "Can you please set the table?"

"Yeah, I got it!" said Chisa as she grabbed everything for the table. **'I guess tomorrow I have to train harder!'**


	7. The Tournament Begins!

The Tournament Begins

Episode(s): 19

"So, they are now doing it with 50 pounds turtle shells?" asked Chisa as she placed some of the food for dinner on the table.

"So, it would seem," said Roshi as he rubbed his beard in thought. "It might only be a matter of time before I give them 100 pounds."

"We're back!" said Goku and Krillin as they walked into the house.

"Great! Food is almost done! Go ahead and clean up!" said Chisa as she walked back into the kitchen to help Launch.

As the boys went to clean up, Chisa and Launch brought the rest of the food to the table where Roshi was waiting.

"It looks good!" said Goku with a smile.

"It does!" said Krillin as everyone sat down.

"Thank you for the food!" said everyone as they started eating.

As they ate, Roshi, Launch, and Chisa stopped to watch as the boys inhaled their food.

"Wow," said Chisa as they ended up finishing all the rice, forcing Launch to get the rest of it from the kitchen. **'It's a good thing we made a lot!'**

"Where's Master Roshi?" asked Krillin, causing the other two kids to look around.

"Who knows?" said Chisa as Launch came back with the giant bowl of rice.

Launch placed the bowl of rice on the table, only for the table to break and fall on top of Roshi, who had been under it.

"Master Roshi!" said Krillin in shock,

"Old-man, the bathroom's that way," said Goku as he pointed toward the bathroom.

"Grandpa, what were you doing?" asked Chisa with a dark look, causing Roshi to break out in a sweat.

 _ **~A Few Months Later~**_

"Master Roshi! Master Roshi! Come here!" yelled Goku as he ran into the house.

"What is it?" asked Roshi as he, Launch, and Chisa ate ice cream.

"Just come, just come! Hurry, hurry!" yelled Goku in excitement.

"What's going on?" asked Roshi as Goku pulled him out of the house. Chisa fallowed the pair.

They ran until they reached the rock that Master Roshi told them to move.

"IS there something the matter with this boulder?" asked Roshi as they stopped in front of Krillin.

"We can move the boulder now!" said Krillin in excitement.

"Watch this!" said Goku as he got ready to push.

"Y-You don't mean it!" said Roshi in shock as Chisa smiled.

Goku started to push. At first, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to do it, but he managed to move it a good couple of feet. Roshi was in shock while Chisa grinned.

"That's great, Goku!" said Chisa with a smile. Krillin then ran to the boulder.

"I'll do it next! I can't move it as much as Goku, but still," said Krillin as he began to move the boulder. He moved it, just not as much as Goku had.

"Great job, Krillin!" said Chisa, causing said boy to blush.

"See!? Now you'll teach us fighting styles, right?" asked Goku in excitement.

"N-Not too shabby, huh?" said Roshi as he cleaned of his sweat. **'I was joking about moving that boulder, but, just like Chisa, these two are remarkable.'**

"We're going to try hard!" declared Goku with a smile.

 _ **~A Few Minutes Later, Back At The House~**_

"Oh my, are the boys okay?" asked Launch as Chisa helped her with the food.

"Yeah. Grandpa probably told them they have to wear 100-pound turtle shells," said Chisa with a laugh. **'I can't wait until the tournament!'**

 _ **~One Month Later~**_

"Alright. It's just about time. We're leaving for Metro South!" said Roshi from where he stood in front of a black car. He wore a black suite.

"Right!" said Krillin as he stood like a soldier.

"Let's do it!" said Goku with a grin.

"Yay!" said Chisa with a smile from where she stood in between the two boys. Goku on her left and Krillin on her right.

"You guys can take off those shells now," said Roshi, talking to the two boys.

"Thank goodness! It would have been a little embarrassing to go like this," said Krillin in excitement.

"My body seems lighter! I don't feel any weight at all!" said Goku as he jumped around. Chisa laughed at the two boys.

"Try jumping as hard as you can," instructed Roshi, causing the two to do just that. The boys were shocked when they flew into the air.

"Awesome!" they both said in excitement. They then turned to Chisa.

"Can you do that too, Chisa?" asked Goku. Chisa smiled and nodded.

"She can go even higher!" said Roshi with a laugh.

The boys then went around, trying to see how fast they could run.

"Hold on, the both of you!" called out Launch.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku as they both stopped in front of her. She pulled out a box and smiled at them.

"This is a present from me," she said as she opened it, showing them two suits that were inside.

"Launch, did you make this?" asked Krillin in shock and excitement.

"Yes! Chisa helped me as well," said Launch with a blush.

"This is the first time I've worn these kinds of clothes!" said Goku with excitement as he put the hat on his head.

The two boys smiled and ran inside to change. Launch then took out another box and gave it to Chisa.

"I have a present for you as well!" she said as she opened it. It was a red flowy dress. There was also a red ribbon for her hair and black flats.

"Thank you, Launch," said Chisa with a smile as she grabbed the box and went inside to change.

 _ **~A Few Minutes Later~**_

"Where's Chisa?" asked Goku.

"I'm coming!" yelled Chisa from inside the house. Everyone turned to see her come out.

"You look so cute!" gushed Launch.

"Really pretty," said Krillin with a blush.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before, Chisa!" said Goku with a grin.

"Come on," said Roshi as he closed the trunk of the car. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss our plane. Get in, get in."

The children said bye to Launch and then piled into the car.

The group talked all the way to the airport and continued to talk until the got onto the plane. Goku was fascinated by the plane, Krillin read, Roshi was himself, and Chisa took a nap.

"Chisa, we're here," said Goku as he shook his friend awake.

"Okay" said Chisa as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She and the boys followed Roshi off the plane and into the city.

"So, this is the city!" said Goku in awe.

"D-don't look about so much! It's embarrassing!" said Krillin with a sweat drop.

"Hey! Taxi!" yelled Roshi, causing a taxi to stop in front of them. "To the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds."

"Very good," said the taxi driver as the group got into the car. They drove for a while and eventually reach the tournament grounds.

"Now, now, are there any others wishing to participate? Tonight at 12 o'clock is the deadline!" said a man on a megaphone.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people in world, huh?" said Goku as the group walked to the registration area.

"I-I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach," said Krillin in nervousness.

"Don't be! As long as we do our best, we are fine!" said Chisa with a determined look.

"Yeah!" said Goku with a grin.

The three children talked while Roshi signed them up. They only stopped talking when they heard someone call Goku's name.

"Goku! Goku!" yelled a voice.

"Did you call me?" asked Goku as he turned to look at his friends.

"Hey, Goku!" said a man as he walked up to the children. "It sure has been a while, huh?

"Who are you?" asked Goku in confusion as Krillin and Chisa looked on. The man knelt and did a move, seeming to spark Goku's memory. "Yamucha!"

"Finally figured it out, huh?" said the man now known as Yamucha.

"It sure has been a long time. Your hair is different, so I didn't know it was you!"

"I'm told that in the city, long hair is unfashionable," said Yamucha with a blush as he touched his head.

"Hey, who is this?" asked Krillin as Chisa nodded in agreement.

"This is my friend. His name is Yamucha," said Goku as he looked at his two friends, he then turned to his older friend. "This is Krillin, who I went through training with at the old-timer's place. And this is Chisa, she's the Old-timer's granddaughter and a princess!"

"Don't tell people that, Goku!" said Chisa with a blush.

"Nice to meet you both, especially you, princess," said Yamucha with a smile.

"N-Nice to me you," said Krillin.

"Nice to meet you," said Chisa with a blush.

"Goku! Chisa!" said Bulma as she appeared next to Yamucha.

"Bulma! Oolong! Puar!" said Goku as he went to hug his friends.

"Wow, Goku! It's been to long!" said Oolong as he and Goku held hands and smiled.

"Sure has!" said Goku with a big smile, he then turned to Bulma. "Has everyone been okay?"

"Yeah," said Puar.

"Hold on! What are you doing here?" asked Bulma with a smile.

"Hello!" said Roshi as he appeared in front of Bulma, causing her to through her ice cream into the air.

"Master Roshi!" said Bulma in shock. "Where in the world are you living now? We went to visit the island in order to see Goku and Chisa, but there was nothing there!"

"It was too small there for Goku and the other's training, so we moved. But never mind that," said Roshi as he stepped closer to Bulma. He then whispered something that the children couldn't hear.

"You think I would!" yelled Bulma as she knocked him back with a mallet.

"Where'd she get that from?" asked Chisa with a head tilt.

"That old guy hasn't changed in the slightest," said Oolong with a sweat drop.

"Still, if you're entering, Goku, I can't very well celebrate, huh?" asked Yamucha with a good-natured laugh. "Starting in tomorrow's matches, we'll be each other's opponents, after all."

"Tomorrow? They're not starting matches now?" asked a confused Goku.

"What are you saying?" asked Bulma with a laugh. "Tonight, you're staying at your accommodations, and then the matches start tomorrow, early in the morning."

"Oh, I'm sure disappointed," said Goku with a sad face.

"Don't worry, Goku! That just means we get to sleep right before they start! We will be ready!" said Chisa with a smile, causing Goku to smile as well,

"Oh boy!" said Goku.

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

"There sure are a lot of people!" said Bulma in shock.

"I wonder if there are a lot of contestant, too," said Goku in shock.

"There is probably going to be an elimination round, that way there will be less people," said Chisa as she put her right hand on her chin to think.

"So now, go to the preliminary hall. Don't wander off and get lost," said Roshi as she walked away from the group.

"Will the contestants participating in the tournament please enter the competition hall so that we can hold the preliminaries?' said the same man from yesterday, on his megaphone.

After some trouble with check in, Roshi gave the boys new outfits, like Chisa's normal outfit, he then gave Chisa a new outfit as well, same as her old.

"They sure stand out. It would look bad if we lose," said Krillin as Goku showed his off.

"Those eight contestants that win their way through the preliminaries will fight out front, where the spectators are watching. I will be cheering from out front as well," said Roshi to his three students, "and I'd like nothing better than to see you out there."

"We'll try our hardest!" said Krillin with a smile as Goku nodded.

"You better watch closely, grandpa!" said Chisa with a smile, Roshi smiled back.

"I will."

The three kids, plus Yamucha, walked into the building and saw it packed with people.

"Are all these guys contestants?" asked Goku.

"I'm starting to lose my confidence," said Krillin as he looked down.

"We've got this Krillin! Don't be scared!" said Chisa as she patted her friend on the back, making him blush.

"We will begin the World Martial Arts Tournament preliminary matches!" said the man on the megaphone.


End file.
